


Caught in the act

by queerest_avenger



Category: Peter Parker ( Spider-Man: Homecoming)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral, Reader caught using a toy, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Peter catches his partner fucking themself.





	Caught in the act

• You were lying in bed with your duvet thrown to the side.  
• Underwear and joggers discarded  
• Your legs were spread open  
• Your left hand rubbing your clit as the other moved your vibrator in and out of your pussy  
• You moved your hips in sync with the toy as you thrusted it into you harder  
• You were so focused on your pleasure you hadn’t heard Peter slip in through your window  
• He wasn’t known to be stealthy when he did his routinely check-ups  
• Peter stood there stunned, watching as you continued fucking yourself  
• He was unable to look away at your form  
• The moonlight seeping through the window illuminated your face, your mouth hung in an ‘o’ shape  
• He could faintly hear his name fall from your lips as you had a vice grip on your bedsheets  
• “Ohh, fuck. Peter. Yes!”  
• Your head was thrown into your pillow; nearing your climax  
• Peter released a low groan as he watched you  
• Your eyes flew open, moving to the source of the noise  
• You had to squint to make out the shape  
• What you saw startled you  
• “What the fuck, Peter?!”, you yelled as you scrambled to cover your lower half  
• You were blushing as your eyes met  
• The faint buzzing of your toy and the rapid beating of your heart drowned everything out  
• You didn’t know what to say, you were so embarrassed  
• “I—came to see you. “ I didn’t think you were—you know”, Peter gestured between the two of you  
• “You could’ve knocked.”  
• “You always keep your window unlocked.”  
• “Well, yeah. Because you’re always stopping by before going home and you’ll usually shoot me a text.”  
• Peter just nods, still holding your gaze  
• He made his way toward your bed and sat down on the edge  
• Noticing you had the duvet clutched to your chest, he reached forward to pull it away  
• “What’re you doing?”  
• Peter ignored your question as he pulled back the covers completely  
• He spread your legs apart, tracing your lips with his clothed finger  
• You bit your lip as you held his gaze once more  
• Peter slid his index finger into your wet pussy  
• He moved it in and out out of you before replacing his finger with his tongue  
• Peter moved so he was on his stomach, your legs thrown over his shoulders  
• His tongue delved into your core, tasting you  
• He began teasing your clit with his thumb as he ate you out  
• You thread your fingers in his hair, bringing his face closer to your cunt  
• Peter’s face was buried in you as you rode his face  
• “Ahh, Peter. I’m going to come!”  
• Peter held you in place as you came  
• After your orgasm, he removed his face, his mouth covered in your juices  
• “Looks like I need to return the favour”, you said, motioning to his erection


End file.
